Farrah Abraham
Farrah Abraham is a contestant on TV Stars Around the World and TV Stars Bollywood. Despite being voted out in the pre-jury phase of Around the World, she is remembered as one of the biggest personalities of the season, influencing the first vote of the game and getting into several fights with her fellow cast members. Farrah returned in Bollywood, where she attempted to fix her awful social game by being more under-the-radar and friendly. However, as soon as her wickedness returned, she was voted out, being the first returning player eliminated. In the first episode of the season, Beauty, Brains, and Talent, Farrah introduced herself and immediately clashed with Tiffany. After arguing extensively with her, the collective players decided that she needed to be eliminated. However, after gaining the favor of America, she was granted MVP status. Tess, Tiffany, Mitchie, and Kelly inducted her into the It Girls alliance. They pulled in Farrah because of her immunity and hatred for the men of the game, and thus they worked together to blindside GOPTeens. In episode two, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Farrah further argued with Tiffany over varying things, prompting several confessionals about Farrah that bashed her. With her rivalry against Tiffany rising, Junpei decided that the drama Farrah was creating was needed for him to stay in the game longer. Junpei and Farrah somewhat became friends, and later on in the week, Farrah found herself against Kathy, yelling at her for being a "disgusting older hag". As elimination loomed over her head, Farrah teamed up with Kelly to vote out Mitchie, which most of the Ship agreed to do. After splitting from the It Girls to vote her out, the others caught on, causing the vote to tie. Farrah still persisted in voting out Mitchie, but she ultimately stayed, with no avail on Farrah's part. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Tiffany and Farrah continued to clash in personality. Tiffany likened her to a fairytale princess that lived in Hell, which angered Farrah. Farrah also continued to attack Kathy at every chance she got, along with yelling at Mitchie for having a bad taste in music. Despite her increasingly agitating attitude spreading throughout the cast, generating negativity from all corners, Farrah was given immunity after being thrown overboard as a part of the first ever Captain's Event. Being unable to vote, Farrah was left astray in the ocean, separated from the events of the game for the week. Moments of Poetic Justice, episode four, had Farrah remain fairly quiet compared to her previous weeks in the game. She downplayed her rudeness after not winning any immunities to keep herself alive. After participating in a screaming match against house-favorite Kathy, Farrah was eliminated near-unanimously, betrayed by her alliance. *Farrah received immunity in the Captain's Event this week, making her ineligible to compete in any competitions this week. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Farrah made several attempts to get along with her fellow competitors after being introduced as a returnee. Her return to the game was met with a heavily negative response, seeing as how she was extremely over the top in Around the World. In an attempt to reinvent her image, Farrah tried making friends with the others but was sucked into an alliance with Korra and Villager, the other returnees, to combat an anti-returnee alliance that wanted her gone. After being informed that she was to pick a Clique of players to play the game with her, Farrah decided to choose James, Alyssa, and Dravivor. In the final round of selection, Alex and Mr. Peanutbutter remained. To select her final member, she stated that she would pick the first person to say "I". After Mr. Peanutbutter said "I", she cruelly chose Alex instead of him, eliminating Mr. Peanutbutter from the game. Throughout the rest of the first week, Farrah remained reserved, attempting to blend in with the rest of the House. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Farrah was mostly quiet, but was happy to learn that her Clique had won Control of the Game status, granting her immunity from elimination. As the week progressed, Farrah did very little to build her relationships up. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, Farrah was very quiet in a further attempt to coast her way through the game. However, despite Ashlee's outburst, Farrah was blindsided by Korra and her entire Clique in an attempt to appease the anti-returnees alliance.